India Wadsworth
India Wadsworth portrayed the Warlord's Daughter in The Dark Knight Rises. Significant Roles *Zara Ali in Shoot on Sight (2007) *Grace in Hustle (2011) *Amy in Me and Mrs. Jones (2012) *Warlord's Daughter in The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Amy in One Year On (2012) Quotes *"I went to an audition my London agent set up and it was a pretty standard audition. It was under a different name and I didn’t know it was for The Dark Knight Rises. It was a really lovely casting director that I had met before, it was a really fun audition and I really got to play around. A few days later they phoned me up and told me it was for The Dark Knight Rises and asked if I wanted the role. So of course I was ecstatically happy and accepted." *"Well, it’s pretty daunting to me and pretty scary. I think because it has so many followers from the comic books and it’s all about building up the excitement for what its going to be about, you know how Christopher is going to portray the last one. They want to keep that excitement and that intrigue, so people will want to go and watch it now to see what happens. I think it is very important also very frustrating to me and I am sure other people as well." *"It was amazing to see such a huge production and amazing sets, everything was on such a huge scale. Everyone was still really lovely and welcoming and it was a bit of a shock to the system to see how these things work and the magnitude of it all. It was very exciting to see it in a different scope, but I also filmed it in England so it didn’t feel like too far away from home." *"Well, the audition was completely different from what I ended up doing. I only found out what I was actually going to be doing on my first day of filming. So obviously your under a bit of pressure to figure out who, what and where. But I was so excited and everything was such a whirlwind that it all kind of fitted in that morning. I found out what I my sides were and what I was doing. It wasn’t tough, just a different way of working." *"Yeah, I was just given and script and told this is what I am doing. So I didn’t have much history or know what I was doing character-wise and I was just thrown in the deep end. That justifies what a great movie it is that everyone can work under such conditions and everything comes out so well. It just shows what a genius Christopher Nolan is." *"I worked with Tom Hardy and he is lovely, and a really cool guy. Yeah I got to watch Christopher work and he was fascinating in his element. His attention to detail and the way he does everything was just incredible. It was just I was watching him more than he was watching me. He is such a great guy." *"Well, the character, The Warlord’s Daughter, is very secretive. But it’s exciting for me, because I didn’t really know what was going on, either. Everything is so confidential, and we have to wait for the movie to come out. But it was an amazing role to play. I got to do some stunts, and meet some amazing people." *"It was incredible. I don’t think I ever saw him (Nolan) sit down. He’s very on-the-ball. You can kind of describe him as a magician; he’s so on it all the time. It’s such an inspiration to watch him work. His attention to detail was incredible. It was a pleasure to meet him." *"Oh, I love Batman and I love those films, especially The Dark Knight. Heath Ledger made it such an incredible movie and an exciting way to portray the comic books. I love them, I’m such a big fan. I was very fortunate to be involved. The Dark Knight is one of my favorite films; I thought Heath Ledger was incredible in it, as was Christian Bale and everyone in it. Everything about it, I loved it." *"It was amazing to meet him (Bale) briefly. He’s a really lovely guy and good dad. He’s really cool." *"Well, I didn’t get to meet Liam Neeson. It’s cool that he’s back in the third movie. I’m really excited to see the role he plays out, and what’s going to happen. Sadly, I didn’t get to meet him, but I’m looking forward to seeing his role." *"I think it’s because everyone loves comic books when they’re kids, and they love to see the characters played out in a movie. Adults always connect to their childhood memories. I personally loved The Avengers, and thought it was the coolest movie. Just to see all the action and the characters come together, it’s definitely the excitement you feel when you’re a kid as you see it on the big screen. I think it’s really exciting to see it on the screen. I think that’s why it did so well. It’s that excitement of not knowing what you’re going to see next. All the characters coming together, I think it’s great." *"No, sadly, I didn’t get to meet Anne Hathaway, either. But I’d love to one day. I think she’s an incredible actress, and is inspiring. Her career is such a broad spectrum of roles. I’m looking forward to seeing her new stuff, as well." *"Well, it’s a completely different world, stepping onto a blockbuster set. It was awesome meeting the huge cast and crew and everyone involved. It was a whole different experience for me. I was thrown into the deep end, and everyone was so lovely and helpful. I would say it wasn’t much of a transition. It was organized and professional, and an experience I’ll never forget. I shot in Britain, so I felt like I was at home. Everyone was British, and it was only an hour outside of London. It wasn’t like I was traveling far away. The set was amazing." *"I believe that Nolan's world of storytelling is very much in the present so using the present moment and experiencing the role as it was in that moment was part of the skill." *"I was a big fan of the previous movies, and the ones before it. I thought Tim Burton's version was amazing! I also grew up with a brother who loved comics, so I knew a bit about the characters because of him!" *"I was on set for a total of about 10 days, and filming for four of them. I did some stunt training, and it was such a big production, you never know who's going to be on set, and when. I'd say about 10 days in total, but I was only filming for a few of them." *"Yeah, that was one of the most awesome things about it. I didn't see any green screens. It's all real, it's all there. They created these incredible sets that they spent months building and then filming in for a few weeks. I think that's what's so genius about Nolan. When you watch the movie, it's just there, but when you do think about it, it's like, 'Oh, that wasn't a green screen. It's just there, really built.' I didn't see any green screens when I was working, yeah." *"Yeah, I would like to see it with an audience. I remember I went when the last Harry Potter came out, there was a commercial for this film, and everyone was cheering and clapping, and then we got to see another awesome film. It was really cool to be in a movie theater with that many people, because you definitely react off everyone's reactions and excitement and energy in the room. I'd love to see it with a big group of people." *"It's very different to what I've done before, because everything is so secretive. I didn't know when I was coming or going. I was just waiting for the phone call saying, 'OK, you're on set now.' It was quite daunting for me, because it was such a big production, but, at the same time, everyone was very welcoming and lovely. I met some really cool people. It was just on a big, big scale. It was hard to get my head around it, and how many people were involved, when you went in to have lunch and saw hundreds of people. It was just awesome." *"Hmm I’m not sure I would say I’m famous. It’s not something I ever “dreamed” of. When I was a child I dreamed of the boy next door and rainbows!! My passion and moto was always to work hard to be successful in whatever I ended up doing. So if success means fame, then thats great, and we should enjoy the ride!" *"Preparing for a mystery role is a challenge, but so exciting. I’d like to think that being in the present moment is as real as you can get, and acting in Nolan’s universe has to be genuine and authentic in order for his master story to be so incredible!" *"Yeah, I met Hardy and Josh Pence, yeah…I met a few people. All the stunt guys are great. I got to meet a few people…" *"The Warlord isn't Liam Neeson, the daughter that I am. In a flashback, I'm Liam Neeson's character Ra's al Ghul's lover. We have a child who is Talia al Ghul. I have the child in prison, and Talia al Ghul ends up being Marion Cotillard, who is Miranda Tate." *"I hadn't heard of Talia al Ghul beforehand." *"I originally thought I would be a neighbourhood girl who seduces Batman." Category:The Dark Knight Rises cast